Piper's Diary of 2006
by 4turtlesgirl
Summary: My friend 'Piperthepenguin' wrote a diary story for me that she made up and I had to do the same for her but with Charmed. Yay! Its Basically Piper's year in a random year I picked. I hope you like it. I don't know EVERYTHING about Charmed so I'm sorry if I got any details wrong.


**JANUARY**

**January 1 2006 **

I'm feeling kind of sick today. Leo is worried but I told him it was nothing. I've felt gross ever since the beginning of last month. Another demon attacked today. Apparently he was called Maradoris. Paige laughed at his name. He was easy to defeat too. Phoebe whipped up a quick spell for us all to chant and that was that. By the way, the only reason I'm writing in this diary is because Coop said that it would show future generations what life was like for the 'Charmed Ones.' There aren't many demons around anymore so this probably won't be very eventful. Also, Chris's birthday is tomorrow. I hope he likes the toy train Me and Leo got him.

**_**  
**January 2** **2006 **

It's Chris's birthday today. He REALLY likes the train. Wyatt got him some tiny figures so they have both been playing with those most of the day. Phoebe and her family got him a soft blanket that he's taken a liking to and Paige and Henry got him some toy that spins a lot. No demons attacked today. Everything seemed to be going good until Leo bumped into me while I was carrying the cake and I fell. Luckily I didn't land in the cake... which was destroyed... flat on the floor. The kids weren't to upset.

_  
**January 3 2006 **

I threw up today. This flu or whatever is really getting on my nerves. Leo's insisting that I go to the doctor but I'm refusing. Leo and Wyatt have noticed too and they made me a 'Get Well Soon Mommy' Card. On the inside it has a picture of a sick person, probably me, in a hospital bed and them bringing me flowers. I could tell Chris did most of the drawing.

_  
**January 4 2006 **

What can I say. He wore me down! I've got an appointment with Doctor Philips on the eighteenth. Leo planned this out. He talked to me about it then got the kids to come in and ask. He even got Phoebe's daughter to join. Paige got a job as a therapist. She said she wanted to help people when she wasn't fighting demons too. Speaking of that, we haven't seen many of them in the past few months. Makes me wonder if they're planning something.

_  
**January 13 2006_**

I didn't even have this thing for a week and I lost it. It turns out Wyatt was playing with it in the attic and it was behind a trunk. Thank goodness for Leo's random cleaning. Nothing happened in the last week besides more vomiting. Not even a demon attack. Although Phoebe and Coop are planning a trip somewhere alone for two weeks. I wonder where they'll go.

_  
**January 14 2006 **

Phoebe and Coop are going to Hawaii! Hope they have fun. Paige, Me and Leo are stuck taking care of her daughter though. Henry is transferring to the police station in New York for a few weeks. Paige was mad when he excepted that. But he ensured her that he would be back in a few weeks.

_  
**January 16 2006_**

I think its safe to say that I'm not going to be writing in this every single day. When you're a mom, you kill demons and you work at a restaurant you own your going to get to stressed out to write in a journal. Speaking of demons, one attacked yesterday. This reminded me of Jeremy so Paige let me vanquish it. She threw it at a wall and I stopped it before it hit. Then I let go. So it was kind of like I threw it at the wall... Heh heh... Not really...

_  
**January 17 2006_ **

The day was dull. I worked at the restaurant all day. It snowed a lot today so some of my employees were snowed in. It was just three of us. That wasn't so bad. The bad part was that some of my usual costumers were stuck too so we didn't have much business. The doctor's appointment is tomorrow.

_  
**January 19 2006 **

Okay, I would say what happened at the doctors today but I didn't go... I was about to but then a demon attacked and smashed through the front door breaking a lot of stuff. By the time is was vanquished I already missed my appointment so I just went shopping for new furniture instead. Leo made me book another appointment for the twenty fourth though, so I'm still stuck going anyway.

_  
**January 22 2006_**

Phoebe is making me look bad. She said that even though she is on vacation she writes in her diary every single day. She also makes sure Coop writes in his too. I wonder how she does it. I've tried to get Leo to write in his for this whole month but he hasn't written a word yet.

_  
**January 23 2006_**

The doctor's appointment is tomorrow. Leo says he's going to make sure I go no matter what. Even if he has to bring out his greatest weapon again... Wyatt and Chris... Chris Keeps wondering if I'm going to get better because he's been hearing me throw up. Paige told me that she has a pretty good idea of what my problem is. Shes wrong I know it.

_  
**January 24 2006_**

Paige was right. I'm having another kid. Leo's happy and when the kids asked if I was going to get better I said that everything would be just fine. I phoned Phoebe and Coop ten times. I wanted to tell them the news but they didn't answer. Well, maybe tomorrow. Hope no demons attack any time soon now that I know why I'm so sick.

_  
**January 27 2006_**

I've fought demons non-stop for the past few days. One minute they aren't anywhere to be seen the next minute they're around every corner. I finally got a hold of Phoebe. Shes happy for me and says she and Coop are coming back on the twenty-ninth. Henry is coming back on February first. I think he held back on coming home for a few days because Paige was mad at him. He thinks she's going to pin him to the wall and yell or something.

_  
**January 29 2006_**

We picked up Phoebe and she immediately hugged me. I guess she's that happy for me. Me, Paige and Leo were fighting demons all day yesterday. I swear they are getting stronger. When it usually takes a simple spell to defeat them, we've had to throw them around a bit lately too. It would have been great having Prue around to help. I miss her.

_  
**January 30 2006_**

Its convenient how things always work out. I was thinking about Prue yesterday and then I see her today. The elders let her visit. In a solid form too. Like how Mom was at my wedding. She can only stay for twenty-four hours though. But that's alright, at least we get to see her. Me and Leo are planning a little reunion party as a surprise for tomorrow.

_  
**January 31 2006_**

Well, the party went great. Paige got to properly meet Prue, they seem to get a long great. Me and Phoebe told her about some of the things that happened and the new baby I'm expecting. We told her to pass the news on to Grams and Mom. She also met Coop and Phoebe's daughter and my kids. Phoebe says she might also have some great news from her job for us soon too. She told Prue but she won't tell me or Paige no matter what we do. And she used to be the one who couldn't keep secrets. It was sad saying goodbye to Prue. I hope she visits again soon. Anyway, I guess that ends one months of what happens around here.


End file.
